Noel à Resembool
by Angeline-Devil
Summary: C'est bientôt noel et Winry se désespère du retour de ses amis d'enfance qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis 2 ans, cependant elle a le pressentiment qu'ils reviendront dans pas longtemps. A t-elle raison ? On va bien voir...


**Noël à Resembool**

**On était en plein hiver, plus précisément à la période des fêtes de noël. **

**Dans un village paumé de la campagne, une jeune mécanicienne blonde tournait en rond dans son atelier, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.**

**_ Raah ! Mais où est-ce que j'ai mit ces maudites vis... Fulmina t-elle.**

**Sa grand-mère qui passait par là l'interpella :**

**_ Winry, je peux savoir ce que tu cherche avec tant d'acharnement ?**

**_ Des vis spéciales pour le nouveau bras et la nouvelle jambe d'Ed, que je vais concevoir qui seront encore mieux que les ceux d'avant ! **

**_ Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que le petiot et son frère rentrent, ses membres sont dans un état déplorable, se désespéra Pinako, mais on ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'ils décident de se pointer...**

**_ Je sais bien mamie ! Cependant, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils reviendront dans pas longtemps, alors autant être prête à les recevoir. Répondit la jeune fille avec véhémence.**

**_ Fais comme tu le sens ma chérie, en tout cas, le jour où ils seront là, pense à faire une tarte aux pommes. C'est sa préférée. Dit la vielle femme avec un clin d'œil.**

**Winry rougit légèrement, grommela, et se retourna à la recherche de vis avec encore plus d'ardeur, sous le rire de sa grand-mère. La blonde finit par enfin trouver ce qu'elle voulait et se mit activement au travail du bras.**

**Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsqu'elle termina son œuvre et alla se coucher, elle avait bien mériter de se reposer après tout ses efforts pour perfectionner ses petits bijoux d'automails ! Dans son lit elle pensait aux frères Elric, plus précisément à l'aîné, Edward Elric, beau jeune homme blond de maintenant seize ans d'après les calculs de Winry, et oui cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revue son ami d'enfance, c'était il y a deux ans la dernière fois...**

**Tout ça lui paraissait à des années lumières ! Pourtant elle se remémorait parfaitement son visage, son menton volontaire, son nez droit, ses incroyable yeux or dans lesquels elle aimait se perdre, ses lèvres assez fines qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser là maintenant... **

**L'adolescente se mit une claque mentale en jurant, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle pensa alors à ses cheveux couleurs miel attachés en tresse la plus part du temps, ses abdos plutôt bien dessinés pour son âge, son torse musclé par ses entraînements et... Stop !**

**La revoilà en train de délirer, son cœur battant la chamade elle essaya de se calmer en vain. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle pensait à lui ainsi.**

**Le lendemain Winry sortit de son sommeil tortueux, la tête dans le brouillard, elle prit sa douche histoire d'essayer de se réveiller, s'habilla de son bandeau de poitrine noir, mit sa salopette violette claire en laissant juste le bas n'attachant pas le haut, brossa et attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, se para de son bandana aussi noir et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. **

**Pinako déjà présente lui versa du café dans un bol et beurra le pain grillé. Elle parla à sa petit-fille du programme établi pour la journée, s'interrompit et repris:**

**_ Et bien Winry que t'arrive t-il ce matin, tu m'as l'air d'être dans les nuages. Remarqua sa grand-mère en tirant sur son éternelle pipe.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu eu du mal à m'endormir... Marmonna t-elle en buvant une gorgée du liquide amer et fumant.**

**_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu pensais à ton cher Edward ? Taquina Pinako avec un sourire en coin.**

**_ N-non, c'est pas ça, ça r-rien avoir avec l-lui ! Balbutia l'adolescente en s'empourprant.**

**_ Si tu le dis, bon il est tant de commencer ! On a une tonne de boulot.**

**_ Ouais allons-y.**

**Les deux Rockbell débarrassèrent la table avant d'aller travailler, l'une avec des clients, l'autre à son atelier pour une commande.**

**Le soir tomba après une longue journée et elles fermèrent la boutique. Winry alla se débarbouiller les mains et la figure, lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce Den se mit soudainement à aboyer, pensant qu'il voulait simplement sortir elle se dirigea vers lui et la porte pour ouvrir. **

**A l'instant où elle l'ouvrit elle vit deux silhouettes se dirigeant vers la petit maison jaune, ces ombres reconnaissables entres toutes ! La blonde sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine,des larmes vinrent se perler aux coins de ses yeux.**

**Elle s'élança se toutes ses forces vers eux, plus elle approchait, plus elle pleurait, elle n'en croyait presque pas ses yeux, c'était eux, bien eux, elle était si heureuse.**

**La blonde finit par les atteindre et sauta dans les bras de l'armure qui n'était autre qu'Alphonse, le plus jeune des deux, il la serra aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas lui faire mal et la reposa à terre. Elle fit un immense sourire en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.**

**Winry se tourna alors vers Edward, son cœur manqua un battement, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, il souriait également l'air malicieux .**

**Au moment où l'or et le bleu océan se crochetèrent ils furent instantanément dans une bulle, leurs esprits se vidèrent, leurs sourires se firent tendre, leurs yeux plongeaient dans la profondeur de l'autre. **

**Tout ça sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Alphonse commença à sentir gêné et préféra continuer pour voir Pinako. Les deux blonds ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme retrouve l'usage de ses cordes vocales. **

**_ W-Winry, t-tu ne me d-dis pas bonjour c-comme à Al ?**

**-S-si.**

**Ils avaient tous deux bégayés et rougit, elle s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça dans une douce étreinte, cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'étreinte amicale qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Alphonse. Celle d'à présent était nettement plus longue, plus tendre, la jeune fille avait la tête contre le cou de l'alchimiste, qui maintenant la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Lui avait ses mains aux creux de sa taille, le souffle chaud de son amie lui chatouillait agréablement la peau et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, et risquer de l'embrasser...**

**C'était pareil pour l'adolescente qui sentait les mains chaudes d'Edward sur elle resserraient leur prise. Finalement ils se lâchèrent, plus rouges qu'auparavant.**


End file.
